All You Need
by SesshSuperFan24
Summary: Kagome is more than happy being with her friends and Inuyasha again, And yet she still cannot shake a feeling of loss for her family. Can Inuyasha fill the void of emptiness in her heart?..and How? *One Shot* InuyashaXKagome


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha, But I wish Sesshomaru was all MINE!

Note: This is a one shot dedication to The best anime EVER! I have always been team Kaguyasha..lol..and though the ending of the anime was a happy one (especially for Sango and Miroku lol) I wanted a hint of some romance between inuyasha and kagome, some touching or babies or something! Sadly..i didn't get it..SO, I will have to create my own and thanks to fanfiction and my very vivid imagination, I can! So hopefully you guys enjoy..

-All you need-

_The evening sky is particularly beautiful tonight_, kagome thought to herself as she took a moment to stare. The oranges and reds mixing with a slight pinkish backdrop as the sun was beginning to set over the hills of kaede's village. The air was cooling to her skin, slightly covered with a glaze of sweat from the close burning fire and the task she volunteered for of making the nights meal. "aunt kagome!" she heard her voice sung in unison as she turned to watch the twins make their way down the hill to her and inuyasha's hut, she smiled and waved, it had only been a few weeks since she crawled back through the well to the feudal era, this time for good, and already being with her friends again and their new editions made it feel like she never left, like this was where she had always belonged. But still, she couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness in her heart. "Slow down girls!" she heard Miroku chant as he and Sango came into view, the baby bundled softly in a sling around his father's shoulders, _Look at those two.._ kagome smiled to herself recalling the many times Miroku tried to get close to sango in his own perverted way, and how many times he had been turned down with deserving slaps across the cheek, _who would have thought this would be their future then. _"aunt kagome! I want some!" The girls sang, wrapping their little arms around her legs as she stood stirring the massive black pot of pork and rice stew. "a few more minutes girls and it will be ready." Sango laughed as she caught up, greeting her friend with a warm embrace.. "this is all they talked about all day, eating aunt kagome's stew".. "all thanks to inuyasha" Kagome smiled "he was more than happy to slay the wild boar, since there aren't many demons left to use tetsusaiga on.." "If you ask me he should be happier about that" Miroku chimed in, chooing the girls from around kagome's legs and sitting them down around a blanket that was set out for the spread. "Where is inuyasha anyway?" Sango asked beginning to pass the bowls as the girls bit into awaiting rice balls, "getting more firewood" kagome answered ladling the soup into the dishes provided, "knowing him he is cutting down a whole tree", she laughed.. "you know him to well" Miroku spoke, pointing off into the distance suddenly, and there he was.. carrying massive clean cut chunks of bark in each hand.."You guys better not be starting without me!" kagome shook her head with a smile as they watched him pick up his pace until he reached them and with one fast motion threw all the wood into a perfect pile on the side of their home, "I hope that's enough" he smiled, his eyes glinting against the gold setting sun as he moved to kagome and kissed her cheek gently.

The aroma of the stew filled the air and before they knew it, all the villagers were making their way down the hill, bowls in hand, "Again!" inuyasha frowned rolling his eyes as he watched, "there is enough for everyone inuyasha" kagome smiled, playfully patting his head, "Yea I guess" he murmured. Before long the night air was filled with laughter and chatter, kids with full bellies running around the crackling flames that lit the darkened night sky, mothers warning them to not get to close, Men trading stories of fatherhood and memories, and kagome watching with a smile as her inherited twin nieces pulled playfully at inuyasha's ears which had become such a normal thing for them, This was her life now, and every day that she woke up she was happy for it to be here with her friends, with inuyasha but still, even in blissful moments like this, that feeling of emptiness never subsided..truth was she had everything she wanted except the one thing she felt true loss of, her family. She more than considered sango, miroku, their babies, shippo, kohaku, kaede, rin, sesshomaru, and even all the villagers family but still..not having her own with her left a void she wasn't sure could ever be filled, and as her eyes traced through the crowd of smiling faces all she could think about was Sota chasing buyo around the shrine, grandpa with his demon banishment spells and vivid imagination, or Moms tear stained smiling face on the day of her graduation..It had been plenty of times she was away for long periods, but she knew the last time the well opened up was a miracle itself and she knew before she took that final leap that it might never open again..would she have to be without her family forever?

"Kagome" she heard his voice call her name, pulling her from her thoughts as he laid a hand in her lap, "whats wrong?" "nothing" she said impulsively, giving inuyasha a wide smile, he reached his hand up to her face and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "then why are you crying?" she hadn't noticed but he definitely had, and as he studied her face for an explanation she quickly responded. "Allergies", His eyebrow raised In sudden confusion, _dumb answer _she cursed herself, as if he could understand what that was.. Maybe she should share how she felt with him, and it was not like she couldn't..But the last thing she wanted him to feel was that he wasn't enough, like the life he offered and tried hard to give didn't mean anything, that wasn't it..she just wished she could have the best of both worlds. "just need some fresh air that's all" she smiled once more standing, she moved up the path toward the forest quickly as she felt tears well up at the thought of hurting him, "wait kagome!" he yelled after her as the scent of her tears filled his senses, "Im fine..I just want to be alone!" she yelled back, not intending it to sound harsh but it did, inuyasha froze where he stood, puzzled as he watched her disappear into the night. He plopped to the ground with a frown, wanting more than anything to follow her but if she wanted her space he would give it to her..for now, Miroku who caught the end of the commotion came and knelt down next to his best friend. "What did you do now inuyasha?", "I didn't do nothing!" he snapped back, "she just started crying about someone named allergies, I don't know..maybe someone she misses from her time", "maybe.." the monk agreed, patting his friend on the shoulder as his voice fell from anger to concern. "She might be missing allergies and her family, she did come through the well to be with you inuyasha but that doesn't mean she can easily forget who she left behind, and who knows when the well will open again or if it will." _He's right,_ Inuyasha thought, _she came here because she wanted to be with me but she has to miss her family..sota, her mom, and grandpop and her friends..But what can I do to help her? "_you know inuyasha_.." _Miroku spoke in a whisper, "I havenever seen sango more happy then when we had our children and of course when we were making them." "Perv" inuyasha stated rolling his eyes a hint of blush gracing his cheeks at the thought of kagome bearing his child. They had never discussed it, they hadn't even made love, he wanted too of course but he was willing to wait until she was ready, however long it took he would wait for her..would a baby make her happy? "so I should give her one of those is what you're saying?" Inuyasha asked pointing down to the little boy still fast asleep in the pouch on his friend's chest, miroku laughed slightly looking down at his sleeping boy, love in his eyes and then over to his wife who was hugging their other children tightly to her chest. "I'm saying whatever you have to do to keep a smile on her face, do it..You have to give and be all she needs." _All she needs? _Inuyasha thought of the meaning as his eyes followed miroku's over to sango and the children. It had been such a long fight to get where they were now, so many ups and downs, feelings..loss and gains but through it all they always found that what they needed in the end was each other, and even though she felt she wanted to be alone in that moment, what she really needed was his understanding and support, she had sacrificed her whole world to be in his and he was more than willing to be everything she needed..if a family is what she was missing, he would help her have one again, one that she could call her own.

He stood turning his vision toward the forest, inhaling deeply…he found her scent. "Miroku, put the fires out and cleanup for me will ya?" The monk looked up at his friend with a smile at the reassuring look on his face, he knew he found the answer he was looking for.. "of course" he agreed before inuyasha sprang off quickly through the trees. Miroku made his way back over to his family, kissing his wife on the forehead as his girls kissed his cheeks "is everything alright?" Sango asked a worried look from the little episode spread on her features, "don't worry" he laughed slightly gripping her hand in his, "After tonight I have a feeling those two will have all they need."

Kagome finally reached her destination, her tear filled eyes now resting on the remnants of bone eaters well, so many memories flooding through her mind. To think it had been a little over 3yrs since she first came through time and laid eyes on the man she grew to love, how much they would go through, how much they would have to sacrifice to be together..she knew for sure in her mind she didn't regret a thing but the strong sense of loss she felt couldn't be overcome no matter how hard she tried, how could she fill the void? The question plagued her. She took a seat at the edge of the well staring down into the darkness, tears falling lightly down her cheeks, _Inuyasha..I need you. "_Kagome" she heard him whisper her name and as she turned to meet his voice, there he was walking through the tree line, golden orbs glowing against the star lit sky. "Inuyasha" she spoke surprised as if he could hear her call to him in her mind, she stood, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, "allergies" she laughed covering her true emotion, "so bad this time of year".. He continued to move toward her and without a word, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Inuyasha" she whispered his name in surprise of his sudden affection but she obliged embracing him as well trying to hold back the tears that threatened once again to spill. "Kagome, I know you miss your friends and your family..i know you gave up so much to be with me"..her breath caught in her throat at his words, how did he know? "I know you kagome your always trying to be strong and protect everyone but you don't have to protect me, I want you to always tell me if you are feeling sad cause it's my job to protect you." _I should have known I couldn't keep anything from him _she thought gripping the back of his fire rat kimono in her small hands she buried her face in the nape of his neck and let the tears flow as she spoke. "I know inuyasha and I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt but I just didn't want you to think I didn't want to be with you..I do, but I just miss my family so much, I see miroku and sango with their own family and it makes me miss mine even more, I don't want to feel that anymore." "it's okay" he reassured her, running his hand through her raven tresses "I understand how you feel, all of our friends are our family, even shippo and kohaku though they are away they will always be a part of us, kaede is away training rin to be a shrine maiden but we are in their hearts and they are in ours..just like your family is in yours..you are always in theirs, you have to remember that as long as you do, you will always have them..just like I have you" she raised her head to look in his eyes, his golden orbs mixing with her deep brown, "I remember when my mom died how alone I was and when I first learned of kikyo's death, the emptiness I felt inside for a long time, until I fell in love with you kagome, they will always be in my heart but you took that emptiness away and gave me everything I ever needed..now I wanna give you all you need." He cupped her chin softly in his clawed hand and left a feather light kiss to each eyelid, "I don't know if the well will ever be open again kagome and I could never replace your family in your heart, but.." he paused bringing his lips so close they brushed hers gently, "I can give you a family..a family that we can call ours."

"Inuyasha" she whispered holding him tightly as his last words left her mind swimming and her stomach fluttering with butterflies. This moment reminded her of the very reason she loved him, yes he was hot headed, yes he could be crude but when it really counted he always there to save her, to make her feel loved and whole..and she had never been more in love with him then she was right now. As they stood in eachothers arms, engulfed in pale moonlight, his eyes never leaving hers as he placed soft kisses on her lips, her mind replayed his last statement, _I can give you a family, a family we can call ours. _Blush crept across her cheeks at the thought of what that meant..to be his completely, to be one with him in all ways and her heart beat quickened, he gripped her chin once more bringing her eyes to his, "do you want a family with me?" he asked, his question sending a jolt of shivers down her spine. The answer was simple, despite her fear of the unknown she was sure in her heart this was destined, "Yes" she whispered nervousness in her voice, he smiled slightly and with one swoop gathered her up into his arms.. "it's a particularly beautiful sky tonight" he added as he gazed for a moment at the perfect pattern of twinkling stars that seemed to shine just for them, he looked down to her in his arms, nestled against his chest, eyes glazed over with fascination for him and of course..love, "Let's make it even more beautiful."

He moved with demonic speed through the forest, the night air blowing his silver tresses wildly around them as she held tight to him, her heart racing a mile a minute, she had to admit she was scared of what was to come but she could never imagine it being with anyone else but inuyasha and she was ready to be his once and for all. Before she knew it, he was placing her down at the hot spring. The hot air around the spring caused a warm fog like mist against the cool breeze adding ambiance to the occasion, inuyasha moved to the water dipping his hand in to check the temperature before facing her eyes full of love and lust, "you're not going to tell me to sit boy when I watch you this time are you?" he smiled as blush shot across her face "Only if you laugh" she said playfully and nervously, "I won't" he answered his face serious now as he awaited for her to remove her clothing. Her breath quickened under his unflinching gaze as he stood back to watch her, a fang falling over his bitten lip as he eyed her hand sliding down her red and white shrine maiden outfit slowly. She was so nervous her hands shook as she tugged it past her breast and it fell loosely to her feet, she closed her eyes for a moment at the thought of being bare to him but opened them once more as she heard a heavy exhale escape his lips. "you are so beautiful kagome" he whispered into the night tracing every inch of her frame with his golden orbs..her milk colored breast were very full and round complimented with small pink nipples that grew hard under his eyes, her stomach was flat and tight, curving perfectly into a slightly wider waist and hips that surrounded her hairless womanhood, shaped in a perfect V leading down to slim yet plump thighs. He clenched his fists as he took her all in, trying to fight himself from his animalistic instinct that called for him to take her where she stood, He waited so long for this moment and though he wanted to have her with no limitation, he knew the first time for her would be much different from him and he would have to be gentle..for now. He felt his man hood grow fully erect as she stared at him, her innocence only adding to the heat he felt brewing inside and without another moment he peeled his own clothing and stood bare to her. She took in the view of his naked form and her breath caught in her throat.._he is so beautiful, _she thought, watching his muscular chest rise and fall..leading down to such precisely muscled abs that it was as if they were sculpted, she moved her eyes lower admiring the perfect V line that only added more beauty to his slim yet muscular frame and as her eyes fell on his manhood. She gasped in surprise.._oh my god, is that going to go inside me!? _She thought taking one step back as she averted her eyes from his long length to study his face, watching his lips turn up in a grin at her obvious reason, "It will hurt at first" he spoke replacing his grin with a calm, gentle voice "But it will start feeling better I promise." He extended a hand to her and though she was even more scared now she took it.. as he lead her down into the warm water.

Pulling her body up against his, he traced her cupids bow with his claw before gracing her in his kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed his tongue between her lips, reaching down, he traced her bundle of nerves with his finger softly causing her to moan louder, allowing him to deepen the passion between them. "inuyasha!" she screamed, throwing her head back in pleasure as he continued rubbing softly at her clit, leaving her lips to trace small kisses from her chin, to her neck, then to her shoulder as waves of pleasure raked her body at his action. she entangled her hands in his hair and found his lips once more, this time pushing her tongue through to dance with his, she couldn't explain what came over her in that moment but she wanted to taste every inch of his mouth, feel every inch of his skin against hers, the feeling that he gave her mind and body was so overwhelmingly satisfying that she craved for more, the fear she felt only minutes ago was slowly leaving her, and little by little so was her longing. The sound of her moans in his sensitive ears brought his body to a boiling point as his length pulsed from excitement, he could tell by her reaction that now she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, he had to take advantage of this moment. He pulled away from her lips once more and cupped her breast with his free hand as he continued his first action with the other "Are you ready?" he asked her in between breaths and nibbles to her breast and neckline, "yes" she answered in a breathy moan, ready for anything he wanted to give, she wanted to feel him..to belong to him completely, finally.

"Hold onto me" he spoke In dominance and she obliged, wrapping her arms around his neck as he used his to lift her up to meet his waist, she felt his man hood press against her opening and she cringed slightly, knowing of the pain he warned her would come, she squeezed her eyes tightly awaiting the moment but he paused, "Look at me kagome" he whispered in lust, aching to be inside her..she opened her eyes to meet his now slightly reddened ones as his demonic side crept through at the sheer need of her, "don't be afraid..I just want you so bad kagome..its making me turn But I won't hurt you I promise..do you trust me?" "I know you won't hurt me" she answered kissing his lips once more softly before gripping him tightly around the neck preparing for the moment ahead. He breathed deep, grasping her hips in his hands, "I love you" he spoke before pushing her body down onto his length and claiming her forever.

Kagome sank her nails into his back and let out a loud scream into the forest as he penetrated her deeply, "Inuyasha.." she called out his name tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes, "shhhhh.." he hushed her kissing and licking at the soft skin of her neck, trying to soothe her and hold onto his composure at the same time as her tight insides swallowed him in warmth. "trust me" he spoke in breathy words, moving in her as slow as he could until her pain subsided..it was taking everything he had not to let the demon in him ravish her. She held on tight and let him continue, she could hear low growls in his chest as he moved inside her slowly, and with every movement her pain began to cease. She breathed deep, closing her eyes she focused on his heart beat against hers..awaiting the moment he promised would come.. and then, as he continued gently, she began feeling a tingling sensation in her lower stomach followed by a feeling that felt like a million tiny heated butterflies fluttering madly inside her. She couldn't help the moan that escaped through her lips at this feeling and once more she threw her head back in pleasure. Inuyasha watched her as she moaned and bit her lip in ecstacy, he knew now she was ready.

He thrusted into her quicker this time holding her hips, he moved her in a quickened pace up and down his member as she moaned his name over and over, only fueling his fire more. "kagome" he moaned out feeling the demon in him rise as her insides pulsed against his man hood, squeezing him just as tight as her arms around his neck. "God yes, inuyasha It feels so good!" she yelled out rocking her hips to his motion as her legs began to tremble, "you are mine kagome, say it" he demanded.. the dominance dripping from his words as he felt control leaving him.. "I'm yours!" she cried out as he continued quickening his pace, faster and faster with each moan that pierced his ears, until the her legs shook uncontrollably and she cried out his name again, this time a rush of her juices dripping down around his length as she reached her peak. Her head swam in euphoria at the way he made her feel and she began to crave him even more, but as she rocked her hips to meet his once more, he did not comply. She pulled away to meet his orbs for explanation and gasped when she got her answer, they were now a blood red and the all too familiar markings of the inu demon spread across his cheeks, "inuyasha?" she spoke alarmed at his state, knowing very well what his demon side was like. She went to pull away from him but he held her firmly in place his long length still pulsing quickly inside her, "kagome" he spoke her name in a devilish tone, "do you trust me?" he asked again, fangs sharp and glinting over the corners of his mouth..Fear had risen once more and though everything in her screamed to get away she couldn't let him go, she knew the risk she would be taking if he was pushed to far over the edge but for whatever reason, though in demon form, she could still sense a piece of his human state behind his now crimson eyes. She never let his demon side keep her away before, and this would be no different, "I trust you" she whispered, holding his gaze.."I know you won't hurt me." Her words seemed to be all the confirmation he needed, in an instant he quickly moved her to the waters edge and turned her back to him, bending her over gently as he positioned himself from behind. "don't move" he spoke in a seductive tone, licking his lips as he thrusted into her once again.

She screamed out as he continued moving in her with demonic speed, gripping the earth beneath her as he lifted her hips out of the water with every penetrating motion, her plump, apple shaped ass bouncing against his hips only exciting him more, and she was in complete bliss as his strokes threw her over the edge over and over again, her wetness pouring from her into the awaiting water that splashed around them in his effort accompanied by the loud growls that vibrated through his body to hers, only adding more pleasure to their love making. _All you need my love, my kagome, I'll give you all you need.._He spoke in his mind as he felt his end nearing, despite his demon side taking over his body.. his love for his mate would never let his mind succumb and never would again but it was necessary to give her the ultimate gift of life in her wound and everlasting life in her human form, he would mix his demon essence with her human blood and seal their love forever. "I love you inuyasha!" she screamed one last time as a long guttural growl escaped him and she felt his seed begin to spill deep inside her wound but before the last drop could leave him, he pulled her body up against his own and bit deep into her neck, granting her the demon gift of immortality that only true love for one true mate could make possible.

Wrapped in eachothers arms they lay on the water bank, inuyasha trailing kisses from kagome's lips to the fresh wound on her neck, licking at it for healing, she winced slightly, playfully nudging him, "You told me it would hurt at first you didn't tell me you would bite me!", he chuckled lightly kissing her forehead, "my human side had already chosen you but my demon side had to choose you too..to be with me forever, a gift that can only be given to a soulmate." He explained simply, brushing her silver changing bangs from her now golden tinted eyes, "a family of our own huh?" she smiled rubbing the belly that would soon be home to their growing love, "and if it makes you miss your friend allergies any less you can name the baby after them, though I think it's a weird name" Inuyasha remarked with a smile, kagome paused for a second looking at him befuddled, before bursting into laughter at the realization of his statement. "what!" he frowned, slightly annoyed at her outburst, "nothing" she smiled, kissing his lips lightly.. So.." he remarked caressing her cheek, "do you still feel sad about your family?" she breathed deep and stared up to the sky now beginning to give way to the dawn of another day..Just as her wound would give way to the beginning of their future.. she smiled, "Your right, My family can never be replaced in my heart, and hopefully one day I will see them again but I don't feel that emptiness anymore inuyasha, you have given me..All I NEED."

-END-

End Notes: I don't like to toot my own horn BUT Toot! Toot! *Tears* that was so freaking beautiful if i do say so myself and for me it stuck with the story line ending of inuyasha, it truly could have been the very final episode to the show if you ask me and if they could show anime love on T.V. in America lol..and I do believe I covered all ends as far as staying in character with the characters and the series So hopefully you agree..how the love making went down of course is a beautiful piece of my imagination but I did try to include the personalities of inuyasha and kagome as much as I could, I know in my story inuyasha got a little mushy but we've seen that side of him throughout the anime especially with kagome, when it was called for so though it's not his normal character is is definitely in him. As for the gift of immortality, it makes sense that he would be able to give it to her since he has it himself because of his demon blood, so he could pass it but ONLY in full demon form so I had to make it work, Now the die hard Inuyasha fans might be asking themselves well if that's the case why didn't Inutaisho give it to Inuyasha's mom? BUT if you read I covered that too, I included in my story that it could only be given to one true mate and as you know Inuyasha's mom was mate number two not one and though he loved her he also must have loved Sesshomaru's mom so he could not pass immortality to her..YES. I covered all ends LOL, Though inuyasha loved kikyo there was no conclusive evidence that he got that booty so he was in fact a virgin as well, otherwise kikyo would have been his babymomma lol but of course cause of his demon side he knew what he was doing in the sex department! (animal nature). So with all of that being said, I love this fanfic of mine and I hope you do too, Reviews are always welcomed and please excuse me in advance for punctuation errors..I was never too good with grammar..Gomen. Inuyasha was the first anime I have ever seen and it took me 11yrs to finally see the ending, and though it was Bittersweet it lives on in my heart forever as the best anime in the world! I love INUYASHA FOREVER. Thanks for reading. *BOWS*

End End Note: The allergy thing LOL..was hysterically genius! I hope you laughed as hard as I did.


End file.
